Love Story
by stella808987
Summary: Tori's caught Beck cheating on her a million times, but somehow she always gives him a second chance while dealing with her own life and trying to solve problems of her friends. Theres Maria who likes Sammy who likes Cat who likes Robbie who likes Lily. The new school year not only comes with new books, but a whole lot of surprises and romance as well
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is a story based on EXACTLY MY LIFE ! so it starts with a new school year and it will end when the yr finishes.. so hope u like it ! plz remember to review

Tori woke up the next morning to realize it was the first day of school, she was pretty happy, I mean, seeing her 3 best friends, Cat, Maria and Lily would be really special for her. Last year she had managed to be friends with Jade too, the 4 girls had gotten really close to each other.

She heaved a sigh and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed. She ran down the stairs to see her father reading the newspaper and her mother making breakfast.

"Tori darling!" cried her mom

"Good morning mom" she replied

"Tori dear, you need to bring you're grades up" remarked her dad

"Yes dad, I know and I'm gonna try my best this year"

"Good" he said

Suddenly, a car's horn made her jump; it was Maria who had come to pick her up.

"Gotta go guys, bye" she said and ran down the porch

"Heeey" greeted Maria, who was as full of energy as ever.

The girls hugged and Tori sat in the passenger's seat.

"Soooo, how was Florida?" asked Tori

"It would have been better if I stayed here " she said "I missed you guys"

"Awww… me and Cat missed you a lot more"

"Thanks, oh by the way, we REALLY need to find you a boyfriend this year"

"Maria you know I'm not ready after what happened with Ryder"

"Yea, Yea, that looser cheated on you, but you need to move on"

"I don't know , maybe"

They drove up to the schools parking lot where they saw ily and Cat waiting for them. After a quick hug and saying how much they've missed each other, the girls went up to their old lockers and put all their new books inside

"Everyone got their new timetables?" asked Cat

"Yes. And coming to think of it, it's almost time for class" said Lily "We better hurry"

Lily and Cat went to maths while Maria and Tori entered the English room.

"Lots of new faces" remarked Maria, studying the teens that were all either standing, talking or hugging each other

"Oh no" said Maria

"What is it?"

"Uhh….. Nothing, nothing at all" she said looking towards the right corner of the classroom

She quickly gripped Tori by the shoulder and turned her around, but Tori, being timid, looked towards the right and found herself staring at the most gorgeous guy ever.

It was Beck Oliver, who just transferred from Sherwood. But in 8th grade he used to be here, and Tori and Beck have dated, but they broke up when Beck cheated on her. Anyways Tori got over him and dated Ryder for the past few years and eventually they broke up too.

The whole English period, Beck was staring at her, not daring to say a word, after English, there was maths and science, and luckily they weren't in the same class together. Then came lunch, when the girls decided to go to Nozu, and after that, there was History, Geography, and then gym. Maria, Lily, and Cat were eager to go and have a nice game of Dodge ball but Tori just stayed in the locker room, making up the excuse that she was "sick". Last period, she went to the nurse, who gave her a pill for stomach ache and asked her to rest.

The ring of the last bell rang through Tori's ear and she picked up her book bag and Maria drove her home.

She went inside her room, locked the door, and decided to rest a little, but as she plunked on the bed, she didn't go to sleep, but instead took out her laptop and logged into facebook.

124 notifications

5 messages

1 friend request

Sooo.. dats it guyz.. tll me howd u like it and plzzzz don't metion "second chances" cuz im soo sick of hearing dat word..

xoxo

stellaa


	2. Chapter 2

Tori sighed and checked the messages first.

The 1st one was from her friend. Fi, which was short for Fiona : Hey Tor, u missed last period 2day , r u feeling alryt? Mssg me back as soon as u can

Xoxo

Fi

The second one was from Jade: Hey Vega, meet me in my house at 5, wanna do the maths project wid ya

3rd was from Maria: Hey Tor, r u feeling alryt? Tll me if ya wanna hang later! Byeee 3 :*

4th was from Lily: mssg me later … hope Ur feeling better :*

5th was from Tori's cousin: Hey cuz, how'd da first day of skool go?

Tori read all the messages and went through the notifications next, and then finally she opened the friend requests section

Beck Oliver accept/ decline

Tori' lips made an o nd her eyes almost popped out. She tilted her head in confusion and send Beck a message"

_Tori Vega: I want NOTHING to do wid u so leave me alone_

Almost 5 minutes later she got a reply.

_Beck Oliver: Luk, I know Ur angry, but at least can we be friends? I've changed a lot…_

_Tori Vega: Luk, as I said, I don't want anything to do with you, I loved you and you broke my trust_

_Beck Oliver: And that's why I wanna make it up to u_

_Tori Vega: Nothing u do can make it to me._

_Beck Oliver: Can I at least try?_

_Tori Vega: umm…_

_Beck Oliver: Just friends?_

_Tori Vega: umm…_

_Beck Oliver: C'mon plzz_

_Tori Vega: okay..._

_Beck Oliver: Yes! Ok, first of all, Im rreaaalllyyy sorry for what I did to u that day_

_Tori Vega: I should have known you were playing wid my heart… The whole school knew you were a player, but I trusted you Beck, it was my fault not yours._

_Beck Oliver: No, it was my fault, but I've changed, and I came back to make it up to u_

_ Tori Vega: So you're saying u changed schools just to make it up to me? -.-_

_Beck Oliver: Yes_

_Tori Vega: Really? :O_

_Beck Oliver: Yes_

_Tori Vega: I really mean a lot to u, don't I?_

_Beck Oliver: I love you_

_Tori Vega: WHAT?_

_Beck Oliver: I never stopped unloving you, I loved you in 8__th__ and I still love you._

_Tori Vega: But you cheated on me_

_Beck Oliver: Yea, I was just confused, we had been fighting like always._

_Tori Vega: Beck, i…. Don't love you, I used to, but not now._

_Beck Oliver: Yea, I know, you've moved on_

_Tori Vega: Yea, I have, but we can still be friends._

_Beck Oliver: Yea, I would like dat :)_

_Tori Vega: :) we can start by you telling me why you were staring at me in English._

_Beck Oliver: oh, you noticed_

_Tori Vega: yea I did. Soooo sorry... Gtg byeee. C u tomorrow in skool._

_Beck Oliver: ok bye._

Tori logged out and ran downstairs after hearing the doorbell. It was Cat and Maria. Tori even noticed a basket of daisies in Marias hand.

"Hey guys" said Tori

"TTooorriiiiiii, hope you're feeling better"

"Thanks Cat, yea I am, Hey mars, is that for me?" she asked

"Yea" replied Maria and handed over the basket

"Thanks"

"No problem, now can we go to jade's to finish some project for maths?"

"Sure"

Tori went inside, grabbed her bag and came out. They drove to Jade's and the girls had a good time together. After finishing the project, the girls watched a scary movie and went to sleep on the sofa.


End file.
